CoA:RazenX
by RazenX
Summary: There are many worlds, many stories. This is the story of all worlds, and the group that saved them. This is the story of the boy who would get his dreams fufilled, and let others live to dream there own.


**Hey everyone, it's RazenX (or Razen, or X or whatever you want). Here is finally my intro story, since I finished my one-shot (if you like digimon read and review). I had plenty of time to write (thank god for snowdays) so here it is. .I loved all of yours by the way. The intro will take at least two chapters. Without further adieu, here's CoA: RazenX!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except Razen. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**CoA: RazenX**

Chapter 1: Destiny comes a 'knocking!

_/"Go then, there are other worlds than these-" John "Jake" Chambers, The Dark Tower Book 1, the Gunslinger/_

The teen walked home from school in silence. It had been another boring, average day in his average, boring life. Nothing existed happened in this world, only in works of fiction. The teen was always dreaming of a more exciting life, where he was the hero and got out of his mundane life. Any of the stories he had heard he had imagined himself in. Of course it never happened.

_"God, why can't it ever happen? I don't care what happens; just give me my destiny already! Damnit why is life so boring," _thought the teen.

The teen was about to get his wish, but wishes never do turn out how you want.

***

Parking his bike near the side of the road, the teen hopped off and strode over to the high point. Looking over the town, the same old thoughts were in the teen's head. Dangling his feet over the edge, the teen let out a sigh.

"I'll never get my wish," murmured the teen in defeat. The teen went rigid as a chill shot up his spine, chilling him to the bone. Before he could even question what it was, blinding light filled his eyes, blocking out all else. A shockwave throwing him away was the last thing the teen saw as he blacked out.

When he finally awoke, he groaned in pain, rolling to his side. The teen now lay at the bottom of the drop, shattered rock covering his legs and surrounding his body. As he shoved these pieces off, the teen realized that miraculously no bones had been broken in the fall. When he finally readjusted his vision, he gasped at what he saw.

Fire burned freely across the streets, chunks of road had been displaced in quakes, and screaming echoed everywhere. Debris lay in the streets, cars hung in trees. The sky burned a bright red, partially obscured in black soot. Lightning blasted across the sky, setting the perfect mood. Getting to his feet, the teen began to run towards his home.

Explosions rocked the streets as the teen ran, causing him to throw up his arms in defense from debris. Several times he nearly tripped on debris. Whenever he saw someone who was wounded, he shut his eyes so the image didn't haunt his mind.

As he vaulted over an overturned car, a nearby house was torn to bits as a demonic beast burst through the wall. Dripping acid, the hell spawn ran on two legs, except its running was more like skating. Pale, bulky grey flesh pulsed on the creature as it snapped its talons in excitement. Tentacles thrashed on its back, sometimes hitting its one crimson eye. Suddenly it stopped "skating" and waited in the street. As the teen looked back, the beast pounced landing at his side. Roaring at him, the hell spawn smashed into the teen, sending him flying into a nearby building. As the weakened house collapsed around him, the teen passed out in shock.

***

Another explosion jolted him to life. Searing heat and fire tore through the wood, freeing the teen. Poking his head out of the hole he was in, the teen was shocked at the sight. The surrounding area had been flattened, with little debris or flames left in the street. Groaning loudly, though he was still uninjured, the teen boosted himself out of the hole.

"What the hell was that thing? And what the hell is going on?!"

Ignoring the burning questions, the teen began to walk again. This wasn't what he had in mind, but maybe now it was his destiny.

Increasing his pace to a sprint, thoughts of home filling his head. As he ran, the background slowly changed, with the land rising and the amount of debris increasing. In no time at all, he had returned to an area much like the one before he had crashed.

As he reached a street he recognized, the teen increased his pace as he neared home. Turning a corner, the teen came onto his street. And fell to his knees.

What remained of his home smoldered and burned, sending the burning smell into his nose. The whole building had collapsed onto itself, and what remained was burning timber and stone. The teen knew that his whole family had been in there and he could vaguely make out a burnt arm in the rubble.

As tears rolled down his face, anger and rage poured into the teen. How dare they twist his wish! How could this be real? His whole family and life, GONE!

Shaking violently, the teen raised his head and shouted, "DAMN IT ALL! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!!?"

As guilt and despair filled the teen, he never noticed the three creatures walking behind him. Each was merely black silhouettes with demonic looking tattoos glowing on the bodies. Two appeared to be humans, while the third looked like the creature he had fought previously.

"Ah look, there's the target! It's so easy to trap humans, they come like moths to the flame. So flimsy and weak, look how he cries! I don't see how this guy is a threat to the boss. Ah well, let's kill him."

As the three strode towards him, the despair and sadness turned into rage and hatred. Noticing a bloodstained knife lying on the ground, the teen took it into his hands as one of them creatures breathed down his back.

"Sayonara kid," breathed the monster as it brought a cleaver down.

Snarling, the teen drove the knife into the creature's chest, slashing it repeatedly. As blood splashed onto the teen, he stabbed the creature between the eyes, the blade exiting out of the back of the skull. As the other two looked on in shock, the teen heaved the cleaver and lopped off the one's head, slicing it in two as he did.

A blow to the jaw sent him flying, causing him to skid across the road. The most demonic looking creature charged, slashing with its claws. Charging forward, the teen leapt onto the creature's back. Suddenly filled with knowledge of battle, the teen drove his fists into the beasts back. Jumping to its side, he delivered a flurry of blows to the monster's ribs, cracking sounds filling the air. A kick to the monster's knee drove it to the ground.

Leaping on the fallen beats, the teen howled as he cleaved the monster's chest. Blood and guts covered his clothes, painting him in the color of his fury. As the creature roared, the teen punched it square in the face with superhuman force. Punching repeatedly, the teen screamed as he bled the monster out. His punches eventually slowed to a crawl as he sobbed loudly.

Putting his face into his bloodied hands, sobs filled the air as all of his guilt and sadness poured out. His face became a mess of blood, tears, and dirt. So consumed by his despair he was that he didn't notice the withered hand placed on his shoulder.

"C'mon lad," wheezed a dusty, coughing voice. "It will be fine. No hero lives without sacrifice. Time will heal all wounds. Buck up! This is what you always wanted, eh? Well, I can't leave you here to mope in your despair. Get up you slacker and come with me! You look pathetic there. Destiny calls and you must answer!"

The teen was hoisted to his feet, though he never turned to see who the man was.

"They plan to level this place, now come!"

In a flash of light, the teen and his savior were gone from the ruined town, seconds before it was completely eradicated.

***

When the teen awoke, he found himself in a strange world, one completely unknown to him. The old man who had rescued him explained it was a secret hideout he found during his travels.

"So tell me lad, you still want to be a hero?"

The teen, head down, thought hard about this question.

_"Well, this is what you always wanted. Will you accept? All those people died because of this choice, so what will it be? What else do I have left? That's it! No more weakness, no more despair! This is my choice so I've decided!"_

Raising his head, his eyes now dry, and the teen said, "Hell yeah old man. You've got yourself a hero."

A coarse laugh filled the room as the old man roared in response. Long grey hair hung to the man's shoulders, covering his scarred and wrinkled face. He was missing a few of his yellow teeth (in a few days the teen would suspect he was missing a few screws as well) and his breath was putrid.

Grabbing the teen, his dull brown cloak flowing, the old man grinned, "Excellent choice my lad! Excellent choice indeed! But now comes the fun part! Well, fun for me! Your training begins! But first, you need a new name; your old name will not do. Yes, I have just the name."

"From this day forward, you shall be called: Razen, The Flames of Destiny. A fitting name indeed!"

Razen grinned, glad that he had found his destiny at last. "So what do I have to do?"

***

_You have great power inside you, but you must learn to use it!_

The old man, who had yet to tell Razen his name, started every early day with combat training. Razen had never been a fighter, and the old man soon proved it. Every day he used a different technique or fighting style on the boy. As soon as Razen discovered a counter for the attack, the craft old geezer used another style, sure to give the teen a new set of bruises.

"Form lad! Form!" shouted the old man as he drop kicked Razen, sending the teen into a wall. As the old man walked towards the teen, an arm shot like a snake and grabbed the old man's wrists. In an instant, the old man was flying.

As the old man groaned from the stop, Razen strode over to him, a grin on his face. A kick that sweeped him off his feet soon took the smile away.

"Nice try lad, but it takes more than that to get me!"

_Your body may soon become a weapon, but you must learn to fight with ALL weapons."_

The sound of crashing wood filled the air as the master and student's Bo staffs crashed. Both were balanced on one foot on narrow stones, a raging river below them. Though swords were his specialty, the old man was no slouch with other weapons. Razen was learning that the hard way.

"What do I always tell you lad," said the old man as their weapons clashed. "Your form is lousy. Case in point."

Swinging at the boy, Razen easily blocked the blow. He saw the old man grin minutes before the wooden staff swiped at his legs. Flailing his arms, the figure fell backwards into the roaring river.

Poking his soaked head out of the river, Razen shouted, "What is with you and doing that?!"

_Your destiny shall not wait, you must be ready!_

"Remind what the point of this is," groaned Razen. The old man had woke him early in the morning, forced Razen to carry him up the mountain, and now was making the teen do pushups. Which wouldn't be so bad, if he hadn't tied six cinderblocks to his back and fifty pound weights to his hands.

"You wanted to be a hero kid, but no one said it would be easy. Okay that's enough of that! Get up!"

Dropping the weights, the teen didn't even have time to groan before the old man kicked him. Grabbing onto the ledge, Razen hoisted himself up and caught the sword the old man threw.

"Dueling? Seriously?"

"Stop whining kid!"

Their swords met as they struggled. Back and forth they fought, neither one giving a quarter. The old man was on the defensive, countering every blow. Razen, however, was using his acrobatic skills in an attempt to open up the old man's defenses. As a blade swiped at his feet, Razen grinned as he slashed at the old man's arm. As the sword clattered to the ground, Razen slashed the man across his chest, sending him sprawling backwards.

"Feels good to be on this side for once old man," Razen said as he stopped his mentor from falling. He was thanked with a blow to the gut. Luckily for the teen, the blow was expected. Razen grabbed his mentor by the arm and punched him.

"Nice try old man, but these months have taught me all your tricks," laughed Razen.

The old man was grinning however. Razen winced as he received a kick to his happy sack. The old man rose as Razen fell.

"You haven't seen them all Razen, you haven't seen them all," laughed the old man.

"You....old..bastard," groaned Razen from his knees.

_Weapons are one thing, but other skills are just as important._

"C'mon kid it's not that hard!"

His "master" had begun to train him in magic. So far, he hadn't had much luck. At the moment, the old man was trying to get Razen to use his mana. Razen had barely managed to make sparks fly out of his hands.

"Well, maybe if you told me how, I'd be able to," snapped Razen, who was getting annoyed. The old bastard (or so Razen thought) was making Razen shoot fireballs at jars on the walls to make them explode. It wasn't working so far.

"Focus your mana, your chi, your chakra, your life force, whatever you want to call it, and then bend it to your will boy!"

Said boy sighed. Raising his hands to his chest, Razen breathed heavily, letting out waves on air. Then he felt it: a warm feeling that filled him with hope. Grinning madly, he tensed a focused on his right hand. In an instant, a small ball of bright blue fire hung above his palm. Flicking his wrist, the fireball effortlessly left his hand, smashing into a jar. Mini fireworks went off as it exploded the air crackling around it.

He had the idea now. Walking slowly down the row of jars, he flicked fireballs into everyone. Razen laughed at his new power, creating one in each hand. The teen joyfully began to perform tricks and acrobatics as shot his magic.

When every jar had exploded, a devilish grin came across his face. The old man had taught him the basic magical elements: Fire, water, earth, and air (the basic elements), steel, wood, ice, and lightning (the matter elements), and light and darkness (the two governing elements). All these had come from the Aether, the essence of energy and dreams. The old man had said that many people only had souls of one of the basic elements, which allowed for mastery of two to three elements (the basic element of the soul, and matter elements or governing elements. But Razen knew his soul was different: His soul was of Aether.

Eager for any shot at the old man, Razen took his chance. Stomping his foot against the rock floor, tremors shot outward and stones lifted off the ground. Shock going into his eyes, the old man raised his hands, causing a wall of earth to rise against the attack. Unfortunately for the old man, Razen had jumped into the air, using air magic to hover. Creating massive icicles in the air in front of him, the boy slashed with his hand, sending them flying. As the old man sidestepped, he snarled as lightning gathered at his finger tips.

Twirling around and pointing with his finger, a bolt of lightning smashed into the empty air, hitting the stone wall. Vines shot upward from the ground as the old man looked around frantically. Flowers and leaves burst from the wood as they wrapped around the thrashing old man. As he struggled, the ground beneath him sunk, causing him to sink into the earth.

In a minute the only visible part of the senior citizen was his head. Crouching to his knees, Razen laughed at the old man's predicament.

"Alright lad, very funny. Yee've made your point, no more magic training. Now get me out of here!

_You must be able to survive on any world, for those world's survival depends on you._

The open air shot through Razen's hair, sending it in all directions. The wayward teen was currently freefalling through the sky, approaching the nearby tree line. The tropical jungle that lay below was the perfect location (according to his "master") for survival. Filled with vicious creatures, harsh temperatures, and poisonous foods, it was the perfect place to send a teen with no survival training at all.

"Oh god this is going to hurt," groaned Razen as he threw up his hands. An instant later, the sound of splitting wood and snapping braches filled the air as the teen entered the canopy. Giant leaves buffeted Razen as he swore loudly.

Knowing the ground was fast approaching, the teen was shouting in his head, "Think Think Think!"

He didn't have to think much though. As he fell, his foot became tangled in a sturdy vine hanging from a nearby tree. Jerking to a stop, more curses flowed from his mouth as his body went rigid from shock. Groaning loudly, the teen cocked his head upward as he inspected the vine.

"I'm lucky it didn't snap my neck," muttered Razen as he brandished a survival knife. One slash later, and the teen lay sprawled in the dirt. Pulling himself to his feet, magic began to course over his fingers. Raising his hand to the sky, a ball of light shout upward, flashing in the air.

Waiting patiently as it fizzled out, Razen watched as the wind blew away the remaining sparks. Remembering that the wind blew north, the sparks acted as a compass for the teen. As he pushed through the heavy foliage, a steady stream of curses came from his mouth at the old man.

_"Does he think I'm freaking Rambo or something? This place is like some crap out of a damn movie. I guess it might be helpful, but come on! A little practice first would have been nice,"_ thought Razen as he slashed through the plants.

Hours later, the teen had made little progress. He was drenched in sweat, sending a rotten smell into the air. The dense jungle seemed to go on forever, with no end in sight. Taking another slash, Razen screamed as he threw the machete down.

"Damn these plants! I wish I could just burn through, but obviously that won't work. Water and Air don't do a thing except get them wet and blow them. All the other elements are crap too. Well, I didn't try earth yet..."

As his voice trailed off, the ground beneath began to shake. Focusing energy into the soil, a wave of stone and grass blasted forward through the trees, sending branches everywhere. As the wave continued its path of destruction, Razen smiled at his efforts. Picking up his discarded knife, the teen leisurely strode down the newly made path, whistling as he did.

Unfortunately, his luck didn't continue. Several minutes down the path, the teen closed his eyes as he walked, trying to think. Several minutes after that, he walked off a cliff.

The open air once again flew through his hair, blowing it in all directions. To his left, a massive waterfall raged, billowing down into the river below. FAR below.

"Oh you got to be shi-," was all the teen managed before he hit the river below with the force of a freight train. Liquid filled his open mouth as he sank, choking off his response. Acting on instinct, a bubble of water surrounded the teen, allowing him to breathe. However, the flow of the river soon carried the bubble with it, taking it downstream.

When it finally caught onto higher ground, Razen dispelled it, soaking him completely. As he rose from the river, clothes dripping wet, he sword loudly at his predicament. He had free fell twice today, been carried down a river, was soaked completely, and now he had no idea if he was closer or farther from his destination.

"This day can't get any worse," growled Razen as he sulked onto the riverbank. Suddenly he stopped; feeling vibrations in the ground and seeing the trees shake violently. _"What now?"_

Moments later, the trees imploded inward. Stampeding towards him, going at full speed, was a herd of creatures resembling Rhinos. Rhinos that had been mutated to the size of dinosaurs.

As they bored down on him, only one thought filled his mind, "Oh come on!"

_And then you shall be what you were destined to be: a true hero._

The wind blew through his hair once more, though he had long since escaped from the jungle. The teen stood overlooking the planet, the whole landscape laid out before him. He had spent nearly a month under the old man's tutelage. Survival, magic, and combat skills had been nailed into his head, and the old man believed he was ready to fulfill his mysterious destiny. Today was graduation day.

"I've come so far," Razen said as he turned. "I finally get my wish."

Entering the base, the dimly lit torches burning on the wall, something felt off to Razen. As he entered his master's sleeping quarters, his eyes went wide as he saw his master laid out on his bed, sweating profusely. The man looked like death, except his chest still heaved.

"Come closer boy, time is short." As Razen began to come forward, his master continued. "I received many wounds trying to find you, and my old body won't take it. Though it matters not, I have done my duty. Now listen. You are integral to the survival of all worlds. This is your destiny."

A horse cough escaped the old man as he kept talking. "All worlds you've ever heard of are boy. Those authors and story tellers of your world merely received a glimpse of the other worlds. All these worlds revolve around the key world Auruboth. That world is perfect lad. Everything you can imagine is there. A world of peace and dreams, all things sprung from it. Now, there are many versions of your world, but only yours had YOU. You are a unique one, for you exist on only one world. That is why you must save all."

"Many years ago, the forces of chaos and light battled on Auruboth. The light was victorious, and the dark spread out to the revolving worlds, infecting them. However, light existed on those worlds, and was all defeated. But now, a new dark leader is coming. Auruboth is being poisoned as corruption and destruction spreads throughout. If that leader conquerors the world with the heroes of light on the outer worlds. Then all worlds will die. Now listen closely, for this is the most important part."

Razen leaned in, listening to the old man. His eyes grew wide as he listened. His destiny, his past, and the ancient secrets were all told to him. When the old man finished, Razen backed off, stunned silent.

"Now listen boy. You always seemed childish, immature some might say. Your hold on your past is what makes you strong. What makes you perfect for your destiny. It is that inner hope and belief that shall keep you from falling into darkness. Do not cry for me when I pass. That is why you are strong. Keep the hope, and spread hope to all worlds. I know you will fulfill that destiny. Now go."

The last world was a hiss as his life left his body. As Razen stared, he lowered his head in respect. Despite this, remorse and pity didn't fill his heart. The old man's words touched him, and he felt their meaning. He would fulfill his destiny, and keep his inner light burning. As he walked to his room, he took out the key the old man had given him. Turning it in the locked closet in his quarters, the teen was shocked by what he found.

Golden plate armor hung on the wall, shining in the light. Next to this lay a beautiful sword. The hilt was encrusted with gold and held a brilliant ruby in the center. The blade, made f stainless steel, glistened in the light. The blade seemed to call to him. A note hung on the sword, which Razen picked up.

_"This is the Mimicblade boy, your destined weapon. It shall take on the form of any blade you wish. Use it wisely."_

Grinning as he took the scabbard, a wave of his hand dispelled the armor, ready to come to his call should he need it.

"Hmm, so I'm a kid with vast dimensional crossing powers. Where should I go first? Well, I suppose my sword skills could use some work..."

With that, the teen tore a rip in dimensions and strode through, ready for his destiny.

***

_The Outer Rim of the Galaxy_

It is a dark time in the galaxy. The Galactic Empire rules with an iron fist, enslaving may worlds. The Jedi are hunted to near extinction. On a barren planet in the Outer Rim lays a secret bunker. Inside are seven Jedi Masters, each one skilled in one of the forms of lightsaber combat. The masters plan to wait out the war, keeping the secret arts alive. They were thinking they were completely isolated when Razen appeared.

The teen grinned at the shock on the masters' faces at his appearance. The Mimic blade in his hand had shifted into a lightsaber, golden energy blade pulsing. All the masters rose to their feet and drew their lightsaber, preparing to attack the intruder.

Raising his hands, Razen said," Hold, I am no Empire slave. I just seek to learn the lightsaber styles. You are the greatest at these arts, so I would learn from you."

The elders sat down again, deactivating their blades. As the inspected the boy, one alien spoke. To Razen, who had seen the movies of this world, he appeared like a certain aquatic Jedi, Kit Fisto.

"How can we trust you boy?"

"Search your feelings, you know what I said to be true," smirked Razen, laughing at his own reference. In response, the masters closed their eyes, using the Force to reach out to Razen. When they opened their eyes, they merely nodded before one of their own began their first test.

Razen learned quickly the ancient sword arts: Shii-Cho, the most basic form, Makashi, teaching unique offenses and defenses, and Soresu, the form focused on defending with tight effcient movements. Soon he mastered Ataru, the acrobatic form, Shien/Djem Sho, focusing on attacks from projectiles and attacks with strength, Niman, the most balanced form, and finally Juyo and Vaapad, the seventh form focused on pouring your emotions into your attacks. When they had assured his mastery, Razen departed without a word and went to test his new abilities. Sure enough, the forms worked with any sword combat.

"Well, now that my sword skills are developed, I should work on my magical control. Now what would be the best world to learn mana control? Wait I've got it! Yes, I always loved that game!"

Once again Razen crossed the dimensional barriers, heading to another world.

_Iselia, the world of Symphonia_

After its prominent role in two of the great adventures of the world, the small village of Iselia had become a bustling town, filled with those eager to see where the great heroes were raised. Luckily for Razen, this world was close to being feudal, so his armor and sword seemed perfectly in place. The teen had come here for two reasons: One, to find the person he knew could explain magic and mana to him, and two, to meet one of his favorite characters.

"Now where could they be? Maybe at Dirk's house...wow, never thought I'd be saying that," Razen laughed.

In a few minutes, he had arrived at a small house on the outskirts of town, passing through the forest and the now infamous ruins of the Human Ranch. Pushing open the front gate, Razen looked around the yard, trying to find someone he recognized.

"Guess I was wrong," sighed Razen, seconds before several shuriken landed in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

Hearing a thud, Razen turned to see a fallen woman, who had tripped for no reason. Razen had to hold back his laughter at her antics, so she didn't kill him.

"Relax Sheena Fujibayahsi, I mean no harm. I merely come to see if the Sage Siblings are here."

"What do you want with Genis and Raine?"

"I need to know about mana and magic, and I figure they're the best teachers around."

Shaking her head, Sheena said, "Fine, but don't bring Raine near any ruins."

Sheena brought Razen around back where all the heroes where. And naturally he became a complete fan boy around them. He learned that several of the heroes were engaged, though none of the couples shocked him. After matching Lloyd Irving and Emil Castangier (both of whom he fanned over), the siblings agreed to teach him. These lessons went as quickly as his lessons with the Jedi. And as soon as he finished, he disappeared without a trace.

Once more Razen stood alone on a cliff, pondering where to go next.

"Alright, my sword and magic skills are perfect, but I suppose another weapon won't be so bad. Definitely a gun though. Maybe I'll get me some Colts; they can kill anything after all! But who should teach me? All worlds may depend on this. Wait all worlds...DUH!"

After picking up two Colt Patterson 1836 pistols, complete with holsters, a certain desert traveler got an unexpected visitor.

_Great Desert, Mid-world, All-World_

The man in black fled across the desert, and the gunslinger followed.

Roland of Gilead, the last gunslinger, stopped in his tracks when he saw the portal appearing. A nanosecond after Razen appeared twin guns were aimed at his chest.

"Who are ye and were do thee hail from? You are not working with the man in black, are ye?"

"Nay Roland of Gilead, Nay. I am a traveler of many worlds, much like you, who seeks a goal and shall do anything to attain that goal. I seek to be strong, and for that, I would learn the way of the gun. Will thee teach me?"

Roland snorted. "I have no time for pupils boy. Step aside now, I must go.

"Ka works in mysterious ways Roland. I shall travel with you and learn your art as we do. In return, I have supplies and tobacco."

Roland growled, but enticed by the promise of tobacco, accept the boy as his pupil.

For weeks they traveled together, their pace quickened by Razen's spells. Since they were saving so much time, Roland taught the teen the way of the gun in the lengthened breaks they took. Razen took to it quickly, and was soon as quick at the draw as Roland. The teen soon employed another technique with his guns. Harnessing magic into the barrel, blasts of energy shot outward, striking anything in their path. After several weeks, the teen was now a proper gunslinger.

"Alright then Roland, this is where we separate. Thank you for your tutelage. I wish you nothing but luck on your journey."

Once more Roland snorted. "Good bye then, Razen-sai. The same to you."

As Razen opened a portal, he turned. "By the way Roland: Nineteen, Ninety-Nine, Dandelo, Pusher, and Lady in the Shadows, the Prisoner, and Come-commala. Good bye."

With that, the teen left Roland dumbfounded, unaware of what Razen had told him.

_Many months later, another Earth _

"Never thought I'd be drinking coffee," said Razen. The teen was relaxing outside a cafe on this other Earth, celebrating his completion of training. The teen had gained many more abilities in the past months, including ninjustu techniques from a certain ninja (a lass, he appeared on this world seconds after his soon to be partners left.) Unfortunately, his little vacation soon ended.

An explosion tore through the ground as people screamed bloody murder. Stone and steel were sent everywhere and the noise of the chaos was deafening. As Razen picked himself off the ground, his eyes grew in shock at what he saw.

Dark creatures were spreading over the world, killing anything in their path. Most beasts held no form save the glowing tattoos. Razen knew them well as the beasts that attacked his Earth. As he drew his blade, Razen felt a dark presence from behind him.

"They are called shattereds you know. Dark creatures formed from those that lost to the darkness. They are truly wonderful killing machines! Such chaos is simply wonderful! You seemed shocked to see me! After all, this was fated long ago. Good and Evil, Darkness and Light, of course we would clash! Though, this won't be much of a battle, you are nothing compared to me, young Razen."

Sifting through the flames and rubble, a teen about his age cackled this message. The newcomer's hair was silver colored and hung to his lower back. His skin was as pale as death. Black armor, which seemed to shift into one's darkest fears, hung on his body. A talon-like hand gripped a cruel sword, jagged and curved and colored as black as night. But his eyes! Crimson pupils that seemed to burn hate surrounded by darkness. Those accursed eyes seemed to pulse despair.

As he stopped the teen spoke again, "I am your other half, your Duochron. You can call me...Zanen.

**There's chapter one! That's the basic back-story, might be a little rushed, but hopefully chapter 2 will be better. If anyone could give me writing tips, I'd appreciate it. For those who are wondering the worlds I visit are, in order:**

**1.) Star Wars (duh)**

**2.) Tales of Symphonia/Dawn of the New World (one of my favorite games and my favorite RPGs, as well as the sequel. Sequels on Wii, original on gamecube if you're interesting.**

**3.) The Dark Tower Series (awesome series by Steven King. It seems to resemble our story, with a motley group of heroes travelling across many worlds and genres to reach the center of the universe and save all life. Might be plenty of references in my tale.)**

**Anyways, Read and Review!**

.


End file.
